On the Beach
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: ON THE BEACH INAZUMA STYLE! Yaoi! Multiple couples!


On the Beach INAZUMA VERSION!

Thu: Hahaha … well if anyone read the fanfic 'On the Beach' CortanaxJohn in the Halo FFN catalog then … yeah you know how this would turn out to be BUT this is not M rated! And of course more chaos than the other version!

Enjoy!

P.S: Multiple pairings, but the main one you guys will have to guess!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In Florida year 27XX after the epic war, there's a Porche 911 running down the streets, making people staring at the rare super car but what they really were staring was the duo in the car. A brunette and a silver-hair boy, who looks like a girl, the brunette was wearing a huge 2NE1 shirt with bikinis under it while the boy was wearing a normal shorts and T-shirts you could find in Korea.

Wait one moment …

"SHIROU! STOP TOUCHING THE MORNITOR!"

It doesn't sound that peaceful …

"Aw come on its fun!"

"I said NO!"

Ok … it's more like a war.

"This is my car NOT yours!" the brunette made the final decision with a loud shout.

"Tch- fine" the silver-hair boy obeyed, with a bit of the childish form on his face.

"Shirou! We're here!" the brunette stop the car, letting the boy watched the view before him.

Yes finally, the day!

"We're here!"

"Wow … so beautiful …"

This is a beach, the fabulous beach of Miami.

"Shirou, do you like it?"

The silver-hair boy smiled a little, nodded to the brunette next to him with a pair of pink bikini. She had a small and slim body, but a little bit too short.

"A lot, indeed"

Fubuki Shirou (Cortana), the brilliant used-to-be hologram AI of his beloved Spartan a.k.a the muscular, hot and plain sexy Master Chief. The formal AI looked around for his friends, walking around the beach and believes me or not. There people staring at him, why … we should know about that… our AI it's one of the beauties (yes beauty) of the beach right now. From girls and to guys were staring at him, his pale skin with that wavier silver hair waving through the hot wind.

Who wouldn't be falling for him?

Fubuki had to thank that kind prof who had turned him to a normal human, Ms. Hitomiko from the Kira family. Who had one of the best scientists of the CIA in New York, he glad at the young prof had volunteered to turn him into a human.

"Oi Fubuki, Aki! We're here!" A spiky-hair boy called out from a distance away, as the duo turned around and saw the boy. Their smiled a little.

"Toramaru!" Fubuki exclaimed and ran towards the younger boy, giving him a slight hug. Aki just followed with a sighed. Toramaru it's a younger trainer of the Master Chief who's admired him so much.

"Fubuki! Aki!" then another came, it's a brunette with an orange head band on his head.

You guess who's hear also right?

"Endou!" the silver head smile brightly, meet his friends again.

Wait, did I just said Endou?

Well, he's Endou Mamoru-034 (Sam-034 in Halo XD) a former great soldier. Very energetic and clumsy sometimes, but Fubuki like him for his funny jokes.

And then the rest came up

"Hey Hiroto, Midorikawa" Aki waved 'hi' to the other duo before them.

Kira Hiroto, the adopted red head brother of Prof Hitomiko was also an officer in CIA. A great shooter also, but don't give him the Star-21, he'll kill people by the time he touch it.

Mirorikawa Ryuuji, an excellent green-ster soldier from the past now an officer in FBI and working as a secretary for the president of USA.

"Hey Kazemaru" Hiroto greeted the teal-net behind Endou's back, who had been one of soldier in Endou's squad. Kazemaru Ichirouta-078 (Kelly-078) who's wearing a white-teal dress.

.

.

.

A dress? …

"Kazemaru! WTF HAPPEN TO YOU!" Endou shook the boy in disbelieved, who could actually … but hey he does look like a girl anyway.

"Ask Aprodi!" The boy replied back while getting a beach volley ball and …

BOOM!

It hit someone, a guy with wavy blonde hair, super high with his seductive pair of eyes.

It's Aprodi or Afuro Terumi, also a former soldier.

"Ouch that's hurts Ichi-chan!"

"You shut up!"

And that's how they kept bickering around.

Fubuki sighed, they never change anyway. All of his friends were happy, for him also. Finally he could taste, smell and most of all:

Feel the emotion in him.

"Guys Chief's coming!" Mirorikawa shouted as everyone turned around, even the other people who are sunbathing on the other side of the beach. The one and only, the Master Chief of the squad the hero of all of the time who every admired. And someone who Fubuki had a sting feeling for.

"Gouenji you finally come!"

Yep

It's Gouenji Shuuya (John) the brilliant Spartan with his spiky platinum blonde her, dark tanned and six-pack.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

'_Damn, that feeling again' _Fubuki sighed as he touched his new heart. He couldn't take it, staring at Gouenji from behind of everyone. He's just too kind to everyone, even his enemy. His body was so … teen?

'_Wait, I through Gouenji was 23?'_

Hey did I mention that the gang it's 16?

Wrong information Fubuki!

"Oh Shirou, you just have your new body right?" The formal chief asked the formal AI, as the smaller boy nodded slightly. As the older platinum boy smiled to him and then patted the silver's head a little.

"Well, I finally met you in life without that hologram machine. I'm glad" Fubuki's face turned red, like a tomato. OK, redder than that. He nodded and turned his head away.

"Tha-thanks" Gouenji smiled brightly, he knew this would happen anyway. Besides, he's trying to hide his blushed also.

Oh

Now I get it, they're in love.

"Dude did you notice that?" Kazemaru stopped that fight with a sudden question; Aprodi turned around and saw the duo.

"Well, we know that already ne?" Aprodi smirked as the teal-net pulled his ear out to whispered something, it took them a while. Their bicker at first then laughed, then to whispers again.

"What are they up to?" Hiroto asked

"Who knows, but it would not be good" Midorikawa sighed

Well, he's right.

It's not gonna be good.

**To be continued …**

**Thu: Here I go again …. R&R**


End file.
